


Once Upon a time In Middle Earth

by Regentofthesun



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when frodo and his friends start appearing  in storybrooke , it heralds the arrival of the greatest darkness the town has ever met... sauron which begs the question will the dark one or the dark lord ally or fight and if so who will win</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys but my exams are on , they get over on Wednesday so I promise the next chapter will be longer and i will also update my other fics

The evening star hung in the sky , two hobbits crouched in the bushes wearing cloaks of brilliant green , ‘’ I have to do this Sam ,not only for middle earth but all the realms ‘’ quietly sneaking forth , Frodo drew his sword , all of a sudden a flash illuminated mordor and Frodo was gone  
‘’Frodo … Frodo’’

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Meanwhile in storybrooke , morning was breaking . Emma stretched near Killian before rising only to feel the restricting arm of the pirate ,’’ sorry babe ‘’ she said leaning in to kiss busy day ‘’ . a short while later they were at granny's , hopping for a quiet breakfast , but when you’re the savior these things do not exist …


	2. Sting

A beautiful white horse thundered through the forest , shadows seemed to flee as it passed but stretched their fingers back as it was gone . Soon it came to a complete stop outside a sparking city, the rider hopped of and ran inside , her gorgeous blonde hair reflecting the torches light as she did . Franticly she entered a room , it was forge , two people stood in the corner waiting for her one was lady with long blonde hair and green eyes , her own daughter , the other was stern yet kind man with long raven dark hair , her son in law … lord Elrond. Galadriel took of her hood revealing her face she looked similar to her daughter with the exception that her eyes with blue .From inside her robes she drew a bundle which she threw on the table with a loud thump , Elrond slowly unwrapped the baby blue fabric to reveal a handle of sword , it was missing the blade but by its self it was beautiful it was made from the wood of two trees entwined one glowed gentle silver light like the moon, the other burned brightly like the sun its light seemed to dim the light of the forges’s . Celebrian gasped her quaking with awe ‘’ the two trees of valinor’’ ‘ her husband raised the hilt tracing his handle over it reverently ‘’ Laurelin and Teleprion’’ the room was silent for a few minutes no one seemed to notice the embers flying towards the ceiling slowly forming the shape of a man . Celebrian noticed her eyes went wide but she drew her bow ,’’ I think not she elf ‘’ he growled knocking her side with a swing of his hand , it was growing in size now a tall figure wrapped in mantle of embers… sauron himself .  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Thousands of years later in middle earth 

A dark cloud gathered in the forest of storybrooke, it spat out a form, which fell limply on the forest floor as the cloud disappeared. Frodo Baggins of the shire stirred against the dirt before slowly forcing himself upright he took in his surrounding ‘’ where am I ‘’ he muttered , his fingers tracing the glass vile in his pocket . He trudged on soon coming out on to a road which led towards a little town 

 

Emma swan   
Emma sipped her coffee while listening to some story robin hood was telling about how Regina nearly shot with his bow while she was practicing ,Emma laughed so hard she nearly spewed her coffee , moments like this were rare , she barely had an time for her family and friends ,she was shook from her thoughts but hook ‘’ Emma , Emma’’ he pointed at some kid with curly black hair and weird clothes who had fainted outside the window she sighed and got up …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
‘’ Sauron’’ Galadriel gasped in shock and horror , Elrond seemed torn between fighting him and aiding his wife , she smiled to her self as she drew a crystal vial, the contents of which glowed with heavenly light , Sauron drew back with a growl as she raised it , slowly she felt the change come upon before she spoke in deep voice 

‘’ Be gone foul creature of the shadows , you have no sway here servant of morgoth ‘’ she felt the light grow brighter , as she heard her daughters concerned words but she paid no heed as continued ‘’ you nameless formless , faceless … Begone ‘’ and slowly the shape changed and flew into the sky darkening as it went , a comet of pure evil which darkened the purity of the stars


End file.
